Unexpected
by rain.purifies.the.soul
Summary: Well, it not my fault... Is Natsume going to confess to Mikan? Or is he going to let his feelings go?.R.R.A.E. oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, though it's a wonderful anime

A/N: This idea just sort of popped in my head and I apologize if it seems to go a bit fast, but come on, I wrote this at two in the morning. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

He slammed her shoulders into the concrete wall. "Why can't you understand? You stupid little girl." He narrowed his gaze at her expecting an answer.

"Well it's not my fault you're gay Natsume!" Mikan gasped out with the air she had left. "I mean come on…..you've never shown any interest in girls!"

"So that automatically makes me gay?" He snarled, his ruby orbs glittering dangerously in the moonlight.

"What else am I supposed to think?" Her olive eyes hazed over with an indescribable sadness. "What am I supposed to think Natsume?"

He didn't answer her, but his grip tightened and he pushed her farther into the tree. His eyes were shadowed by his dark, unruly hair, leaving his expression unreadable. His body started to tremble out of anger, confusion, sadness, and anxiousness.

"I….I…" He couldn't form the three words that he wanted to tell this woman in front of him. This beautiful woman with olive coffee eyes, waist length light auburn tresses, a stunning body, and immature personality.

He'd loved this human being for seven years and not once could he show her that he loved her in any way. He always made fun of her, called her ugly, tormented her, etc. Why couldn't she see that he was doing the opposite of what he actually wanted with her?

"What are you going to say Natsume? Because if it's nothing big, then you need to let me go, you gay perverted freak!" Mikan's voice became high pitched at the end of her sentence causing the poor man to wince slightly.

"I told you….I'm not gay, polka dots." Natsume's tone was low and perilous. "Just because I don't show interest in girls doesn't mean I am. How much of an idiot are you?"

"I'm not an idiot and how does that prove you're not gay anyways? Hmmm.." She winced as his grasp on her shoulders became painfully firm.

"B-because….I…I…." Again the three words failed to escape his lips. He was seventeen years old; he should have been able to do this with ease! Again his gaze lowered. "I…."

"Spit it out, or I'm going to be late meeting with Hatoru!" She tried her best to mimic his glare, but it didn't do her much good. "What proof do you have that you're not gay?"

"I…." Once again his tongue became twisted. Why was it so hard to say 'I love you'? Why?

He glanced back up at her face. Her wide olive feminine eyes were outlined with delicate lashes, her cheeks slightly tinted pink, he lips glossy from her tongue running over them every few seconds, her brunette hair slightly tangled and swaying slightly to the wind.

He couldn't take it anymore. His grip on her left shoulder loosened and traced a pathway down to her hip, then tightened around the targeted area. He pulled her into a tight embrace, still holding her stare. Then, he slowly lowered his lips to hers, closing off his ruby gaze in the process.

He pulled away as soon as he realized he was kissing the woman. He knew he didn't deserve her, why was he even trying in the first place? He turned and ran before a word escaped her lips.

"I'm the idiot here." He told himself as he ran. "I just fucked everything up and revealed too much. She'd be better off without me." He kept telling himself that line. "She'd be better off without me. She'd be better off without me…"

He stopped in his tracks. "But…..would I be better off without her?" He dropped to his knees, staring at the ground. "What would I be if she wasn't around?" His hands gripped into his black tresses, pulling at them harshly. Another question came to his mind.

A warm embrace enveloped him. "Natsume, you'd still be the man I love. I love you Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan's voice floated through his mind as she hugged him to herself. "Don't think that you deserve no contentment in your life. I'm sorry."

"You know…you're just a stupid polka dotted underwear wearing girl." He leaned back into her embrace, inviting the comfort that was given. "But I don't hate you Mikan Sakura. I promise I don't hate you."

* * *

A/N: This was my first attempt at a Gakuen Alice fanfic, so tell me what ya think, mmk? 


End file.
